Star Quest (Part II)
by longcharles93
Summary: It's set in the far future where wonders are not impossible.
Press ' **enter** ' or click the
to search all of .

 **Edit Item**

 **Add a Cover**

 **Request a Review**

 **Manage Campire**

 **View Reviews**

 **Edit Logs**

 **Statistics**

 **Transfer Item**

 **Delete Item**

 **%%USERNAME%%**

 **%%ACCWORDS%%**

%%ONOFF%%

Est. %%EST%%

 **View Portfolio**

 **Request Review: %%RRINFO%%**

 **Visit Notebook**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Awards**

 **Badges**

un: **%%REPLACE%%**

 **Send Email**

**X**

 **Please wait...**

**Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

 **Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

Search where?

My Portfolio

All of

Any Genre - Action/Adven Activity Adult Animal Arts Biographical Business Career Children's Comedy Community Computers Contest Contest Entr Crime/Gangst Cultural Dark Death Detective Drama Educational Emotional Entertainmen Environment Erotica Experience Family Fanfiction Fantasy Fashion Finance Folklore Food/Cooking Foreign Friendship Gay/Lesbian Genealogy Ghost Gothic Health History Hobby/Craft Holiday Home/Garden Horror/Scary How-To/Advic Inspirationa Internet/Web Legal Medical Melodrama Men's Military Music Mystery Mythology Nature News Nonsense Occult Opinion Paranormal Parenting Personal Pets Philosophy Political Psychology Reference Regional Relationship Religious Research Reviewing Romance/Love Satire Sci-fi Scientific Self Help Spiritual Sports Steampunk Supernatural Technology Teen Thriller/Sus Tragedy Transportati Travel Tribute War Western Women's Writing Young Adult Reading Any Type - Audio Books CNotes Campfires Crosswords Documents Folders Forums Groups Images In & Outs Interactives Madlibs Members Photo Albums Polls Quizzes Searches Shops Statics Surveys Web Pages

 **Charles Jacob Long**

 **Edit Bio**

(1)

 **Add a Quick Note**

Add to Top Bottom

Include date

Portfolio (5)

My Account

 **Email**

0

 **Newsfeed**

1

Notifications

0

 **All**

Points (480)

Messenger

 **Notepad**

 **Blog**

 **Create New Item**

 **Read & Review**

Shop

Community

 **Authors**

 **Reviewers**

 **Bloggers**

Browse By Type

Browse By Genre

Writing Resources

Tools

 **Friday, Apr. 15, 2016**

 **3:42pm EDT**

 **Members: 695**

 **Guests: 549**

 **Total Online: 1,244**

 **Portfolio**

 **Reviews**

 **Biography**

 **Notebook**

 **Community**

 **Request Reviews**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Transfer an Item**

 **Manage:**

 **Passkeys**

 **Portfolio Highlighting**

 **AutoRewards**

 **Edit Points**

 **Item Aliases**

 **Item Edit Logs**

 **InkSpot Setup**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Account Info**

 **Account Settings**

 **Change Handle**

Charles Jacob Long

 **18 of 30 chars**

 **Skins & Themes**

 **Costumicons**

 **My Activity**

 **Forum Posts**

 **Reviews & Feedback**

 **Group Memberships**

 **cNotes History**

 **Survey Responses**

 **Interactive Chapters**

 **Campfire Invites**

 **Polls Completed**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Favorites**

 **Recently Updated**

 **Daily Update**

 **Favorite Authors**

 **by Favorite Authors**

 **My AutoRewards**

 **My Awardicons**

 **My BidClick Bids**

 **My Edit Points**

 **My In Print**

 **My Item Aliases**

 **My Merit Badges**

 **My PassKey Ring**

 **My Photos**

 **My Review Tool**

 **My Submissions**

 **My Summary Stats**

 **My Wish List**

 **Logout**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Shop with Gift Points**

 **Gift Point Logs**

 **About Gift Points**

 **Angel Resources**

 **BidClick Advertising**

 **Buy Gift Points**

 **Contest Listings**

 **Manage AutoRewards**

 **Thank Anonymous**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Awardicons: Given**

 **Awardicons: Received**

 **Awardicons: Shop**

 **Merit Badges: Given**

 **Merit Badges: Received**

 **Merit Badges: Shop**

 **The WdC Shop**

 **Paid Memberships**

 **Gift Points**

 **Branded Gear**

 **Authors In Print**

 **Awardicons**

 **Community Notes**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Member Shops**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Product Reviews**

 **: Our Gear**

 **Community Newsfeed**

 **The Hub**

 **Activities**

 **Contests**

 **The Blog Board**

 **The Plug Page**

 **Message Forums**

 **General Discussion**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Weekly Goals**

 **Sponsored Items**

 **Auto-Reward Items**

 **Read a Newbie**

 **Read & Review**

 **Please Review**

 **Public Reviews**

 **Review Forums**

 **Request a Review**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Awarded Items**

 **Search All Items**

 **About Our Item Types**

 **Static Items**

 **Poetry**

 **Short Stories**

 **Articles**

 **Prose**

 **Essays**

 **Fiction**

 **Non-fiction**

 **Books**

 **Blogs**

 **Forums**

 **Groups**

 **Interactive Stories**

 **Audio**

 **Campfire Creatives**

 **Community Notes**

 **Crossword Puzzles**

 **Documents**

 **Folders**

 **Images**

 **In & Outs**

 **Madlibs**

 **Photo Albums**

 **Polls**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Quizzes**

 **Survey Forms**

 **Web Pages**

 **Word Searches**

 **Action/Adventure**

 **Activity**

 **Adult**

 **Animal**

 **Arts**

 **Biographical**

 **Business**

 **Career**

 **Children's**

 **Comedy**

 **Community**

 **Computers**

 **Contest**

 **Contest Entry**

 **Crime/Gangster**

 **Cultural**

 **Dark**

 **Death**

 **Detective**

 **Drama**

 **Educational**

 **Emotional**

 **Entertainment**

 **Environment**

 **Erotica**

 **Experience**

 **Family**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Fantasy**

 **Fashion**

 **Finance**

 **Folklore**

 **Food/Cooking**

 **Foreign**

 **Friendship**

 **Gay/Lesbian**

 **Genealogy**

 **Ghost**

 **Gothic**

 **Health**

 **History**

 **Hobby/Craft**

 **Holiday**

 **Home/Garden**

 **Horror/Scary**

 **How-To/Advice**

 **Inspirational**

 **Internet/Web**

 **Legal**

 **Medical**

 **Melodrama**

 **Men's**

 **Military**

 **Music**

 **Mystery**

 **Mythology**

 **Nature**

 **News**

 **Nonsense**

 **Occult**

 **Opinion**

 **Paranormal**

 **Parenting**

 **Personal**

 **Pets**

 **Philosophy**

 **Political**

 **Psychology**

 **Reference**

 **Regional**

 **Relationship**

 **Religious**

 **Research**

 **Reviewing**

 **Romance/Love**

 **Satire**

 **Sci-fi**

 **Scientific**

 **Self Help**

 **Spiritual**

 **Sports**

 **Steampunk**

 **Supernatural**

 **Technology**

 **Teen**

 **Thriller/Suspense**

 **Tragedy**

 **Transportation**

 **Travel**

 **Tribute**

 **War**

 **Western**

 **Women's**

 **Writing**

 **Young Adult**

 **Classifieds**

 **Copyrights**

 **Editing**

 **Literary Agents**

 **Marketing**

 **Newsletters**

 **Publishing**

 **Self Publishing**

 **Web Hosting**

 **Writing Classes**

 **On**

 **About Us**

 **Contact Us**

 **F. A. Q.**

 **Get Started**

 **Help (Forum)**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Reviewing Handbook**

 **Site News**

 **Support Forum**

 **Tell a Friend**

 **Testimonials**

 **101**

 **WritingML: Docs & Help**

 **WritingML: Emoticons**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Instant Messenger**

 **Chat (0)**

 **Account Anniversaries**

 **Who's Online**

 **Writing Prompts**

 **Ideanary**

 **Virtual Dice**

 **Link To**

 **Widgets**

 **Sitewide Stats**

 **Help: Non-Technical**

 **Help: Technical**

 **Report Bugs**

 **Suggestion Box**

 **SPONSORED LINKS**

WriteItNow 5 - Creative Writing Software

For PC and Mac. Try a free demo today! CD and download available.

Tarinoit - A mobile tool for writing

Tarinoit is an app designed for people who wish to write their stories with mobile devices

We Need Writers -

Publish, be read, and earn money. Start writing instantly!

Site time:

 **3:42pm EDT**

 **FAVORITES**

Site time: **3:42pm** EDT

No favorites...

 **RECENT ITEMS**

 **Star Quest (Part II)**

 **Star Quest**

 **Star Quest: Bread An...**

 **Untitled**

 **Clear Recent**

 **SPONSORED ITEMS**

Example Quiz: History Trivia

An example quiz about that uses Correct Scoring.

Stamp Collectors!

an offer hard to turn down.

 **READ A NEWBIE**

Out to Sea

A dangerous excursion on while on a family vacation

Sunday

A short poem about those first waking moments of a Sunday morning in Oz.

 **BY ONLINE AUTHORS**

Winter's Touch

Description of winter in a poem.

The Kitten Who Wanted A Home

A kitten leaves the farm and her mother to find a little girl to love her.

 **Get this poster** • **See more**

Printed from view/2081471

Portfolio

Reviews

Biography

Notebook

Blog *

Community

Fans

Sliders *

No ratings.

 **Details**

 **Star Quest (Part II)**

by Charles Jacob Long ( **1** ) Online Now', '', 'November 26, 2015', '', '', '10', 'Registered Author');" onmouseout="hide_uport ();">

Rated: **E** · **Campfire Creative** · Script/Play · Fanfiction · #2081471

It's set in the far future where wonders are not impossible.

Intro Rated: **E**

Size: 0 Additions · 0 views

Created: April 15th, 2016 at 3:22pm

Modified: April 15th, 2016 at 3:40pm

Paging: **Next Item**

Location: **My Portfolio**

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Sci-fi** , **Experience**

Access: _No Restrictions_

 **[Introduction]**  
[Neithian monitoring room]  
(As Kidd continues to explore his cell.)  
NEITHIAN: Thousands of us are already probing the creature's thoughts, Magistrate. We find excellent memory capacity.  
MAGISTRATE: I read most strongly a recent death struggle in which it fought to protect its life. We will begin with this, giving the specimen something more interesting to protect.

[Delta Alpha Colony]  
(A strange mysterious woman name Rita appears out of nowhere.)  
RITA: Come on, we must hide ourselves. Come, come. Hurry. It's deserted. There'll be weapons and perhaps replicators where we can replicate food for us.  
(She's running towards him from a rusty metallic fortress that's composed metallic junk and stuff.)  
KIDD: This is the Delta Alpha Colony.  
RITA: Please, we must hide ourselves.  
KIDD: I was in a cage, a cell, in some kind of a zoo. I must still be there.  
RITA: Come on.  
KIDD: They've reached into my mind and taken the memory of somewhere I've been.  
RITA: The androids!  
KIDD: It's starting just as it happened two weeks ago. Except for you.

[The Rusty Metallic Fortress]  
(The courtyard is scattered with metal scraps and spears.)  
KIDD: Different woman. Different dress. Why are they creating different girls for me?  
(Charles the supreme leader enters - a big humanoid android with shield and axe.)  
RITA: Quick. If you attack while he's not looking.  
KIDD: But it's only a dream.  
RITA: You have to kill him as you did here before.  
KIDD: You can tell my jailers I won't go along with it. I'm not an animal performing for its supper.  
RITA: It doesn't matter what you call this, you'll feel it. That's what matters. You'll feel every moment of whatever happens to you. Please, don't you know what he'll do to us?  
(so Kidd fights Charles with mace and shield.)  
KIDD: Why would an illusion be frightened?  
RITA: Because that's the way you imagined me.  
KIDD: Who are you? You act as if this were really you.  
RITA: Careful.  
(Kidd and Rita retreat up some rusty metallic stairs. Charles breaks Kidd's spear and they throw objects at it. Kidd gets knocked down into the courtyard. Charles grabs Rita and Kidd pulls out a plasma gun and then fires a ball of pure, hot plasma into Charles back. Then he jumps down and spears himself on a wicked harpoon that Kidd grabs just in time.)

[Kidd's cell]

RITA: It's over.  
(Rita hugs her hero, then sees the Neithians watching them. The Neithians leave. And she vanishes into thin air. Suddenly, another woman appears out of nowhere. Her name is Vina.)  
KIDD: Who are you?  
VINA: My name's Vina. What's your name?  
KIDD: Captain Jacob James Kidd, United Quantum Slipstream Ship Olympia.  
VINA: Nice to meet you, Captain.  
(Kidd looks puzzled.)  
KIDD: Why are you here?  
VINA: To please you.  
KIDD: Are you real?  
VINA: As real as you wish.  
KIDD: No, no. No, that's not an answer. I've never met you before, never even imagined you.  
VINA: Perhaps they made me out of dreams you've forgotten.  
KIDD: What, and dress you in the same metal fabric they wear?  
VINA: I have to wear something, don't I? I can wear whatever you wish, be anything you wish.  
KIDD: So they can see how their specimen performs? They want to see how I react, is that it?  
VINA: Don't you have a dream, something you've always wanted very badly?  
KIDD: Or do they do more than just watch me? Do they feel with me, too?  
VINA: You can have whatever dream you want. I can become anything, any woman you've ever imagined. You can have anything you want in the whole universe. Let me please you.  
KIDD: Yes. Yes, you can please me. You can tell me about them. Is there any way I can keep them from probing my mind, from using my thoughts against me? Does that frighten you? Does that mean there is a way?  
VINA: You're a fool.  
KIDD: Since you're not real, there's not much point in continuing this conversation, is there.

[The icy blue planet's surface]  
(A big laser cannon is aimed at the door in the rock.  
NABVER: All circuits engaged, Mister Taujan.  
TAUJAN [OC]: Standing by, Number One.  
NABVER: Take cover.  
TAUJAN [OC]: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.  
(The laser cannon blasts away)  
NABVER: Increase to full power! Can you give us any more?  
TAUJAN [OC]: Our circuits are beginning to heat. We'll have to cease power.  
NABVER: Disengage. The top of that knoll should have been sheared off the first second.  
GLAGLIB: Maybe it was. It's what I tried to explain in the briefing room. Their power of illusion is so great, we can't be sure of anything we do, anything we see.

To get this campfire started,  
please click **Manage** in the "Item Tools" line above.

You are a part of this campfire, but no one seems to be up next. If this is a new campfire, this will be corrected once the first invitee accepts their invitation. If this is a campfire in progress, there is a problem. Please report this in "Technical Support Forum" . Remember to include this item's ID number: 2081471

 **Give this item an Awardicon**  
Recognize this item by awarding it an Awardicon.

 **Give this author a Merit Badge**  
Recognize this author by awarding them a Merit Badge.

 **Become a Fan of this Item**  
This item has no fans.

 **View Charles Jacob Long's Portfolio**  
Read this author's bio and view other items he/she has placed on .

 **Sponsor this item**  
Generate more exposure for this item by sponsoring it in our BidClick System.

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Sci-fi** , **Experience**

View a list of other items within these genre(s).

 **Related Sponsored Items:**

 **Spyro of the Dragon Realms** [18+]  
The world of classic Spyro, view the lives of minor characters or make a few changes!

 **Related Items:**

 **Filtered to items rated less than GC**

 **Einstein's Outrageous Legacy** [18+]  
In which a search is proposed and pursued and succeeds (probably).

 **The Last Son of Themyscira** [13+]  
Wonder Woman is faced with a new challenge when an unexpected figure comes into her life.

 **I AM SYLAR!** [18+]  
YOU are the Villain. Be Sylar and hunt down those with special abilities.

 **Buffy TF Story** [18+]  
The women from Buffy transform in various ways! Don't just read, ADD!

 **The Prowling Huntress** [E]  
Leela is stalking a most dangerous prey

Printed from view/2081471

Site Links:

Refer a Member

Link To

Advertise With Us

Copyright Policy

Privacy Statement

Terms of Service

Site Archive

Close An Account

Resources:

Genre Listing

Copyrights

Self Publishing

Web Hosting

Writing Classes

Writing Prompts

Newsletters

Need help?

Get Started

F.A.Q.

101

Please post questions in  
our support forum.

 **Copyright 2000 - 2016**  
21 x 20 Media  
All rights reserved.  
This site is property of 21 x 20 Media

is proud to be hosted by INetU Managed Hosting since 2000.

All images are copyrighted and may not be copied / modified in any way.  
All other brand names & trademarks are owned by their respective companies.

Generated in 1.14 seconds at 3:42pm on Apr 15, 2016 via server S30.


End file.
